Shattered Lives
by Allie-chan5738
Summary: Suzaku and Ally are siblings, and their village got destroyed. They move into the Leaf Village, however, the villagers send them hate, especially to Suzaku. He learns what its like to be hated, and to lose everything. How will he react to this? Will he find meaning to his life?


**A/N: Hello everyone :) Welcome to my story! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^ **

_Fire and smoke was surrounding the Mountain village. There was debris everywhere, and lifeless bodies on the ground. _

"Ah, so I guess we're done here," said a man in a black suit with a sword on his back. He was wearing glasses, and a mask which covered half of his face. Both his suit and sword were covered with blood.

"Seems like it," replied his partner, as he was walking towards him. This man wore the same suit, however he had no weapon, and his face was exposed. He had grey eyes, and a scar on the side of his mouth.

"This was no fun though! All these people were weaklings, I was looking forward for a challenge. It was too easy, wasn't it Dan?"

Dan just started walking away. "It doesn't matter. We finished the mission. The whole village is killed. Let's go now, before somebody sees us."

Annoyed, he began to follow him when he heard a small whimper nearby. Instead of following Dan, he was trying to find where it was coming from. As he heard it closer, he saw the shadow of a person.

"Chris, just what are you doing? I told you to let's go," Dan said, when he saw what he was doing. At that moment, Chris pulled a girl and got her by her shirt. The girl looked around the age of 5. She closed her eyes, and was holding tight to a stuffed animal she was carrying. She screamed when he grabbed her.

"Well won't you look at this. Looks like we left a survivor," said Chris as he pulled out his sword.

"Just let her go. She won't do any harm."

"ha, you're too soft. Orders are orders, am I right? And our orders were to eliminate everyone on this village," He said with a murderous tone. His sword was going towards her, when he heard someone get near them.

"Let her go!" said the new person.

He turned around and saw that it was another kid. He was around the age of 8, and looked very similar to the girl. They both had black hair, and purple eyes. He was dirty, filled with blood, and had tear-stained eyes. His eyes were full of both sorrow, and anger.

"Let my sister go!" he repeated in a voice full of anger.

"Ha, well, well the "big brother" is being protective now." Chris said with a slight chuckle. The girl opened her eyes and called for her brother.

"Big brother you're here"

"And unfortunately he is here to witness your death." He said, as he prepared his attack once again.

"NO" yelled the boy. As he did, he rushed towards them, but Chris just kicked him in the chest. He began to cough out blood, and when he looked back at Chris, his eyes were different. They were no longer purple. They were blood-stained red, and had four circles.

"What the—"

"Chris, let them go. We're done here. That boy's eyes, we have to leave."

"Fine then," He threw the girl down, and looked back at the boy. "don't think I'm done with you, little brat. Next time I see you, I won't let you go that easily." He said, annoyed, and began walking away.

"Wait!" yelled out the boy, as he tried to get on his feet. "Were, were you the ones who did this to our village?"

"Yes, we did do this." Answered Dan.

The boy bit his lip. "Why? Why would you do this!?"

Dan stared at him for a while. He noticed that his eyes were getting redder. "_Could it be that he has-. No, it can't be." _He thought.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"yelled out the boy.

"Fine then, I'll give an answer. We destroyed this village because it was our mission. Sooner or later, this was going to happen. You both are small, gullible, and ignorant brats. All you've seen are illusions, and your eyes boy, I'm surprised you haven't lose them."

The boy had his eyes wide open. "What do you mean?" however, his question was pointless. They left as soon as he finished his answer.

"Suzaku! Big Brother!" said the little girl, as she ran towards him. She hugged him tight and began sobbing. "I was really scared. I was looking for you when I ran into them I'm sorry."

"Hey, its okay. I'm here now, I won't let them hurt you." He said as he held her tight. He tried to keep his emotions in, however, he began to cry along with his sister.

They both stayed like that for a while. Then they began to walk around the village, looking to see if they could find any survivors. It was useless. They were the only ones alive.

"Ally, we have to go. We can't stay here." He finally told her.

"But I don't want to leave, where will we go?"

"We'll find a place, don't worry."

"okay"

With that, they took off. They walked around for about 4 hours going nowhere. After about an hour of walking, Ally got tired, and Suzaku decided to carry her on his back. When he couldn't take it anymore, they rested. They were lost, lonely, and hungry. They had no food with them, and no place to stay, for when it was dark, which was already beginning to be.

They both tried to give each other some comfort. After a while of resting, they heard some noises. It sounded more like footsteps. Ally grabbed on to Suzaku, and he prepared himself for whoever it could be. They were so focused on what was going to come out in front of them, that they didn't realize the man standing in back of them.

"Boo" the man said. With that, the two kids got scared and yelled. They turned around, and saw a man with white hair, and a mask covering his face, and one of his eyes.

"Kakashi, was it really necessary to scare the kids that way?" said the man that came out. He was wearing green uniform and had bowl cut hair.

Kakashi just smiled. "Anyway, what are two little kids doing out this late at night?"

It took a while for either of them to respond, but Ally was the one who answered. "We-, we, don't have a place to stay. Our village got destroyed."

"We are the only survivors" added Suzaku.

Kakashi and the other man just looked at each other. Then the bowl cut hair man said "No need to worry kids, You can come with us. We're from the Leaf Village, you can come with us! I'm Guy, and this is Kakashi."

It took a while for Suzaku to agree, but in the end, he accepted.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter 1 :) What do you think? Sorry about the names:P I'm not good with names so yeah ^_^**

**The name Suzaku, I got from an anime called, "Code Geass" so yeah :)**

**Please don't forget to review! Tell me if its good or bad. or whatever. or any way I can make it better? **

**thank you ^_^ Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**I'll try to update soon! **


End file.
